xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man 2099
Miguel's life was probably same or close to his Earth-928 counterpart up until Spider-Man from the Earth-12041 came to his world. With the help of this Spider-Man, they fought together to defeat the Goblin. However, the villain managed to take a sample of Miguel's DNA before fleeing. Spider-Man 2099 appears in the third season of the animated Disney XD TV series Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by Freddy Rodriguez. in the four-part storyline "The Spider-Verse", marking his first animated appearance. In this version, Spider-Man 2099 possesses a "spider-sense" like the original Spider-Man. Also, the first segment featuring him is exclusively animated in CGI, as opposed to the series' usual cel-shaded animation. (Although, during part four, Spider-Man 2099 is cel-shaded). * In part one, the Green Goblin uses a device known as the Siege Perilous, using Electro as a living power source, to travel to a futuristic dimension that takes place in the year 2099 to find the Spider-Man of that universe, in order to steal his DNA. However, the Spider-Man of his universe, the "Ultimate" Spider-Man, arrives in the dimension as well. Spider-Man is amazed at the advanced, futuristic New York City, before noticing a robbery at Alchemax by robotic drones. Spider-Man battles and defeats all but one drone. However, a Spider-Man dressed in a blue metallic costume comes in and trashes the robot right as it's about to attack Spider-Man. Spider-Man is amazed at Spider-Man 2099's costume, only for the latter to attack him. Miguel questions Peter if he is an android or a clone, which Spider-Man declines, stating he is a counterpart. Spider-Man 2099 is unconvinced and continues attacking Spider-Man. Peter continues to try and convince Miguel that he is a counterpart. Miguel finally relents, telling Peter that he "doesn't know who you're pretending to be". He tells Peter that "Spider-Man is just a legend that someone is trying to recreate....unsuccessfully". However, they are attacked by the Green Goblin. Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099 battle the Goblin, however fail to stop him from stealing a blood sample from Miguel. Having gotten what he sought in the future, Goblin blasts missiles at the building's top level to distract the Spider-Men before opening another time portal to escape. Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099 stop it by interweaving their webs together in order to make a cable strong enough to keep the building from collapsing. Miguel thanks Peter for helping him, and Peter tells him that New York will always need a Spider-Man to protect it, and the two bid each other farewell. * Spider-Man 2099 reappears in part four, summoned by the "Ultimate" Spider-Man, alongside several other alternate Spider-Men, Spider-Man Noir, Spyder-Knight, Spider-Girl, Spider-Ham and Ultimate Spider-Man to form the Web-Warriors in order to combat Spider-Goblin, an arachnid-esque form of the Goblin caused by injecting himself with a serum composed of every Spider-Man's DNA. The Web-Warriors battle Spider-Goblin, and with the help of Electro, manage to depower him, turning him back into Norman Osborn. However, Electro then betrays them, merging himself with the Helicarrier, transforming it into a massive battle mecha. The Web-Warriors distract Electro while Spider-Girl and Spider-Ham manage to shut down the Helicarrier. After Spider-Man defeats Electro, Spider-Man 2099 returns to his dimension, along with the rest of the Web-Warriors. Notes * Miguel is considerably faster than Peter Parker. * While on Earth-12041, Miguel's webs appear blue. * Unlike his Earth-928 counterpart, he has a Spider-Sense, and the lack of accelerated vision Weapons # A double-layer intertwined web cable. Yeah, the tensile strength is exponentially stronger. # Metallic Fiber # Talons on your Hands and Feet Category:Marvel Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Disney Universe Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Web Warriors Category:Armor Users Category:Body Alteration Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Wallcrawling Category:Legendary Character Category:Driver Category:Super Hero Category:Americans Category:Parker Family Category:Teenagers Category:Extradimensional Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Danger Sense Category:Parker Family Category:Spider Physiology Category:Humans